


The So Called King

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Addiction, Bisexuality, Butt Slapping, Butts, Celebrities, Champions League, Chemistry, Confessions, Copa América, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Extremely Dubious Consent, FC Barcelona, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fake Marriage, Fluid Sexuality, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay, Group Sex, In Public, Infidelity, Liverpool F.C., Locker Room, M/M, Married Life, Not Wearing Underwear, POV First Person, Partner Betrayal, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexuality Crisis, Showers, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Thighs, Underage Sex, Undercover, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Lionel Messi, the king of football, confessing about his relationships with other men since the age of seventeen till the final whistle of the 2019 Liverpool match. At this particular moment, something changed in Leo's life and forever, thanks to Arturo Vidal!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't figured by now, this story is full of explicit sexual content!  
> So, you have been warned! Otherwise, if you like this kind of kink, enjoy!

Being Lionel Messi is no easy task. It's not just hard to stay modest but even sane with all the worshipping I get from everyone, yet there's something more troubling that most fans don't know about me. I'm not the same man in public as I'm in the locker room. I mean—I hate to say this like a big deal but as a celebrity people take every information about me and my personality as "the next big news"

So, basically this secret I have been keeping from the media all my career years has to do with my sexuality, and I really hope that people in 2019 would be more understanding about it. The point is: I'm not gay —just to get that out of the way— but I gotta admit that I'm sort of bisexual.

Don't get me wrong I like women. I admire my wife and love her with all my heart but giving the look of my butt and how inviting it's and giving the nature of my career and the fact that I spend hours almost naked in the locker rooms after every match and every training session, getting laid by another man was inevitable.

As I'm sure you know, I'm thirty-one years old, and you would think that I got a couple of dicks since the beginning of my career. I wish I could say this was the case but it wasn't. Simply because I got fucked at a very young age, probably seventeen and I couldn't understand what I was doing till I got already addicted.

This is one of the few things in my life that I'm not too proud of and it's hard to explain because it's funny and tragic at the same time, but yeah, I was a sex addict and more honestly a cocks addict since the age of seventeen till the age of twenty.

Ronaldinho and Deco were the ones who started my addiction, fucking me almost every night for like a year or so. Then, Pep Guardiola was the one who ended it. He kicked both of them out of the club and promised to top me if I went to psychotherapy and got rid of my addiction.

I did go to that psychotherapist and I did get rid of my addiction but Pep never kept his promise. He never had sex with me despite the undeniable chemistry between us. I hated him at the time but he was a good man and a great friend. He lured me into being a better person while remaining faithful to his wife, and without his help, I wouldn't have been the greatest of all time.

Years went by and I found myself in the national team hotel in Brazil 2014 world cup. Being with Sergio Aguero in the same room was tough and he made it even harder by asking me to share a bed with him. He wanted nothing but bromance, and cuddling and I don't know how to say no to him!

That's when I relapsed! If you know how charming Kun Aguero can be, you wouldn't blame me if I told you that I spent every night, and I mean it, every single night from day one in Brazil till the end of the competition riding his cock. As horny as Sergio has always been, he kept begging me to stop for the sake of the team but the sex was just too good to do so!

After losing the final for Germany, Sergio and I had weird hatred for one another because if it wasn't for my ass and his cock, we would've had triple the fitness and the concentration and we would've won the world cup so easily. The guilt of wasting the dream of an entire nation just to get a dick in my hole was enough of a reason for me to cease anal sex almost forever!

Life goes on and day by day we heal and forget. Eventually, I had sporadic incidence where I slept with some of my friends and in some other not so rare cases I was crazy enough to invite the whole FC Barcelona team to bang me after a tough game, and a glorious win, but I never got back to the addictive, daily sex again. Maybe I became wiser with time or perhaps I just got too old to ride as many cocks!

The more I grow up and spend time with my kid, the more I tried to keep a distance from bottoming. I almost succeeded in never sleeping with anyone since I got married except two times with Suarez that I deeply regret it. Not that the sex wasn't perfect but I genuinely wanna be faithful to my wife and my family just like Pep has always been! Besides, marriage was my last chance to stay away from other men cocks for good.

If I get back to cock addiction after all this, there's no way in hell I'm gonna beat it again. I swear I tried! I did my best but one day, my wife; Antonella saw a gay porn clip in my iPad and she went mad like hell. Giving the fact that she knows my history she treated me as if she caught me with another man.

I don't blame her. She tolerated me a lot and I understand why she panicked. I waited two months for her to be kind enough to smile back at me again, and that's when I bought her the most expensive jewelry in the world. She didn't refuse it. So, I thought that we were finally passed that "gay porn" fight!

After two months of sleeping alone, I joined her in bed, wrapped my hands around her waist from behind, kissed her nape and whispered "can we just cuddle while sleeping, honey? I really miss you" and I got the most insulting response in my entire life.

She pushed my hands away, left the bed, and threw the jewelry I just bought her in my face and shouted at me while leaving the room "don't you ever dare to touch me again, faggot!" With tears all over our faces. It was just like if she loves me but she couldn't come to respect me anymore.

She didn't want anything to do with me and I was hurt by her calling me "faggot" of all people. So, I never slept with her again, not in the same place, but we kept our marriage for the sake of the kids, and the media and what have you. We kept going out together, shopping together but like strangers pretending to be in love.

It has been four months since I had sex with anyone, and that was the night I scored two goals in our 3-0 win against Liverpool in the 2019 champions league semi-final. I was proud of the team and of myself but I couldn't be joyful with all the struggle of my personal life.

I went to the locker, took off my shirt and shorts, walking around in my sweaty blue underwear. After a loud celebration, everyone was minding there own business. Some taking shower, some getting out of it, some getting dressed, and all of sudden I felt a strong slap on my ass.

Every eye kept looking at me and I was like "WTF was that for?!" and before I could turn around, Suarez hugged from behind and said, "why don't we celebrate this amazing victory by group sex like the old days?"

I couldn't help but blush as they were so many new players who didn't know about my past in the locker room. Jordi Alba made things even worse by saying "it wasn't group sex! It was more like consensual gangbang because we were all cumming in Lionel's ass at the end of the day!"

Thanks to Jordi, everyone figured out that I used to be the team bitch at some point! Pique added his own flavor to the discussion. He was looking at his mirror while applying a conditioner on his hair and saying "group sex or gangbang! The naming doesn't matter! I guess all of us who have been here for more than three seasons can admit that we miss his hole, right?"

Suarez was still hugging me from behind and rubbing his bulge against my underwear-covered ass. That's when Vidal got out of the shower, entirely naked and walked towards us while saying "did I hear something about fucking Leo? I always wanted to try that butt" then he pulled my nipples and asked, "but isn't he a married man?!"

I could see ter Stegen innocent face blushing in the background as Gerard interrupted "it was okay for Leo to ask us to fuck him while we were married but now that he is, we all of a sudden can't do it. That's the bullshit double standard!"

I was still speechless because as much as I want to be faithful to Antonella she doesn't seem to want anything to do with me anymore and I was horny for four long months! This seems like the right time to celebrate and have good sex but I couldn't come to do it.

Suarez said one little thing which was the straw that broke the camel's back. He kissed my lips in front of the entire team and said: "it's not like he didn't have sex with me since he got married!"

Pique smirked while Rakitic accidentally dropped the towel that was around his waist. He didn't bother to pick it up despite the fact that his half erect cock got exposed because he was so busy asking "seriously Leo?! And I've been doing everything in my power not to ask you to—"

I said while feeling my ears getting red "I'm sorry, Ivan" then looked at the rest of the crew and followed "I wasn't trying to prefer anyone over anyone. It just happened!" and Luis grabbed my bulge and said, "not once but twice!" Trying to compliment his ability to seduce me in the wrongest of times!

I didn't know what to do while seeing over ten towels falling to the ground, reviling full blown erections behind them! The decision was already made! Even the shyest players like ter Stegen and Arthur Melo were willing to participate! Everyone seemed to be on board when Vidal grabbed his cock with one hand, rubbed it against my belly button and placed his other hand right beneath my bearded chin.

He kept caressing my lips with his thumb and asked "so, will the king let his people down, or would he give them what they so badly need?" and I gotta admit, I was so intimidated by the Chilean eyes. I had to look somewhere else while hearing my inner voice saying "Fuck Antonella! Fuck her! Forget about her and have fun!"

I knew that this voice was coming from my testicles and not my brain, and I know that I'll be probably be regretting this, but I couldn't help but smile and say "you know what, guys! Let's have a sex party!!" and before I could reach with my hands to my waistband, Suarez and Vidal ripped my entire underwear apart!

 

It was gone in a heartbeat, and I found myself on my belly on the tiles of the locker room immediately! It was cold but it was worth it! There were so many good cocks around me and I was so excited to take them all!

I have to admit that I was so uncomfortable at first. It was awkward being the team leader, a married man and a father of three kids, yet lying on the floor waiting for my teammates to take turns in fucking me! But part of me was so happy that I was finally making peace with who I wanna be!

Despite a little fear, I was positive that this will end up as a marvelous night! I remember how everyone used to be so warm and caring when we had the last locker room sex three years ago. Back then, even when I got kissed by ten men in a row, everyone was kissing me so passionately just like if I was the love of his life!

This mixture of love and sex in the locker room has always been the thing that kept me humble all these years. I mean—seriously. I couldn't feel superior to someone who came on my face! Besides, except a few exceptions here and there, they always treated me respectfully even while gangbanging me. So, that I never felt like their bitch, and I really hope this spirit has stayed to this day.

That didn't seem to be the case and I figured that from the get-go. The Uruguayan and the Chellian set the tune to be more like a rape-sex and less of an intimate one! All these years of bottoming, no one ever dared to put his foot over my head, but Vidal didn't just do that, he was rolling my face beneath his sole like a football!

At first, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was drunk, or not paying attention to how humiliating his behavior was but he made things very clear by saying "so, fellows, who wanna be the first to impregnate this unfaithful, Argentinian cock slut?!"

I was thinking like "WTF! Impregnate?! Just like I'm their girl! Couldn't he pick a better word? I understand that he called me unfaithful because I'm doing this behind my wife's back but why would he throw my nationality in the middle of this?! Could he be referring to the two Copa America finals Argentina lost against Chili? Is he willing to fuck me as hard as they fucked us in those games?! And why is he so determined to insult me with every word that come out of his mouth in the first place? I thought we were good friends!"

I have so many things to figure out but I didn't have time to do so because I was surrounded by a full circle of dicks, and Pique and Suarez were holding my thighs and separating them till my bare, twitching hole was exposed to the entire team!

That's when Jordi Alba spit on my entrance and said "let the slut decide herself!" and knowing that Jordi never insulted me in his entire life despite fucking me many many times, I realized that that night, the night we won Liverpool was very very different from anything I experienced before.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW images ahead!

Maybe, my wife was right after all. Perhaps I was a real faggot but I never admitted that to myself! Or maybe I was just too horny to think of anything other than getting fucked! I don't know why I did what I did to myself, and of all the people around me, when they gave me the choice to decide who should start banging me first, I picked none other than Arturo Vidal.

The Chilean was humiliating me with his foot right over my face but there must've been something that pushed me to say his name. He was of my age, and he got everything I ever wanted to be. He got tanned, muscular, tattooed body. He was a real man; dominating and rude; careless and fearless and willing to express his dominance without waiting for approval from anybody.

He was so charming and his cock was something I never experienced before and I really wanted to know how it feels against my clean hole because once my ass gets gabbed and filled with loads it will be impossible to appreciate the sensation of his man thing! So, I looked at him and said: "I chose you, Arturo!"

Everyone in the locker room was in total shock. Everyone except me and Vidal. He knew what I needed as he took his foot off my face and pulled my hair to raise my head from the ground. He glanced at my ass before looking me in the eyes and asking "what do you want from me, Lionel Pussy?!"

Ok. That was a little bit too much. He was insulting me by changing my family name from Messi to Pussy but I was fine with that as long as he'll end up topping me properly! I looked down and answered "I want your cock!" and he kept pushing me to articulate more. He asked "where exactly? In your mouth or your pussy?"

I looked at everyone around me and answered bravely "in my asshole, Arturo!" But apparently, he didn't like what I said. So, he explained "if you want my cock up to the balls, you gotta go by my rules! So, again, where do you want me to fuck you?" and I had no choice but to say "in my pussy"

The silence was all over the place. Everyone was watching and learning from Vidal as he took full control over me. He was so sadistic even when he gets what he wants. I just gave him the answer he demanded and his response was by rubbing my face against his balls and commenting "well said, Lionel PUSSY!"

Then he ordered firmly "raise your hips from the floor and get into doggy style" and when I did he moved to stand right behind me and followed "separate your buttocks" and I parted my thighs as much as I could. He explained "no! I mean use your hands to separate your ass cheeks. There are so many new fellows in the team and I want them to sew how your pussy looks before I destroy it"

I did as told and mumbled "sure" and he and everybody else kept staring at my hole as he asked "can you stop it from twitching for a moment?" and I was melting down in embarrassment as I admitted "no! It's out of control!" and he followed mockingly "I wonder why?"

I couldn't care about my self worth at the time. I just wanted to get my feelings out there. So, I said "because I'm dying to have your cock inside me!" and everyone was concerned about how slutty I can get. Everyone except Vidal who placed a kiss on my hole and said "too bad because I'm not that interested! I mean—I fucked men before, but never a faggot, and I'm not sure if I wanna do that!"

He just called me the meanest thing ever. He used the same damn word Antonella used to describe me! I should've been so mad! But I wasn't! I even saw the look on a bunch of my horny teammates' faces who were about to protest and I was the one who stopped them and said "it's okay, guys! In sex parties, you can be as dirty as you want. I'm not offended! This actually turns me on!"

They were like "are you serious?!" and Vidal kept going further. He brushed my butt crack with his tongue and said "that might apply to others, but if I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna call you my faggot forever! If you're not okay with that you can get dressed and leave! It's your call, Leo!"

That was too much for me to handle, but by the time I had already lost any respect from the team. I exposed myself as a total bitch. I sacrificed a lot to get fucked and I'm not gonna waste all that and leave. So, I said what I had to say "fine. I'll do whatever you desire, Arturo!"

I never thought that being humiliated could be this arousing but something about his unmatched sadism was turning me on! Could it be that I was masochist all these years without knowing?! Huh—he just made things clearer by saying "good boy. You will do anything I desire, right? What about calling me master from now on?"

I saw the WTF look on everybody's face as I said: "sure, master!" Without a second thought! The Chilean loved the sound of it. He giggled and followed "you really want my cock so badly, but I have few requests before I start fucking you. Are you willing to cooperate?"

I was like "anything for you, master!" and my total submission didn't make Vidal any kinder. He started slapping my ass and explaining "I want you to promise the team that from now until you retire you're gonna be everyone's bitch! Not just when you're horny but ALL the time!"

I wasn't sure I wanna say "yes to that" but Vidal kept slapping both of my buttocks with his cock rubbing against my bare hole in between. It was almost impossible to refuse his offer as he explained "after each training and each match, you will stand in the middle of the locker room, take off all your clothes and ask if anyone wanna fuck you. If you get no response, only then, you can go to your shower, okay?"

I was certain that I'm not gonna keep such promise, but I said "sure" because I just wanted him to shove his cock inside me already! Suarez and Pique started distributing condoms on the men around me. They gave one to Vidal and they gave him a bottle of lubricant as well. I was so excited and I couldn't wait any longer!

Vidal threw his condom on the ground and opened the bottle and spoiled the lubricant all over my face and hair. He smirked and said "this slut has been taking cocks for more than a decade! Do you seriously think that she needs lubrication? Jordi spit would be more than enough!"

I was like "seriously Vidal? Your cock is big and it wouldn't fit without a lubri—" "aaaaaaaaaaaah! Fuck!" That bastard. He took me by surprise, and my vision went all the way white before I started to see my worried teammates gestures through the blur of my tears.

I was so scared as I felt his balls against my hole. I just realized that his cock was all inside me as waves of pain and shame started flowing from my ass to my stupid brain. I can't believe what I did to myself. I was retarded enough to invite my teammates to rape me! Why?!

Vidal mounted me and while keeping his cock motionless in the depth of my intestines, he started kissing my mother's tattoo on my shoulder. I begged him to stop. I whispered "Arturo, please! I don't wanna do this anymore!" and he grabbed my dick and kissed my earlobe and said, "your erection tells otherwise!"

I whispered while feeling his shaft throbbing in my ass "Come on, Arturo, you know that I have no control over my erection" and he simply responded "neither do I. Besides, it's unfair to ask me to stop after experiencing how good you are. It's warm, smooth and surprisingly tight inside and to forget about it I really need to cum"

My anal interior was burning like hell because it had been attached to the same parts of his dick for so long. So, I just had to say "if you wanna cum, why don't you start moving for God sake?!" and he was like "who's the faggot here?! The faggot does all the dirty work!"

I understood what he wanted. So, I started moving my hips back and forth, fucking myself with his huge dick. I finally got my vision blur away to find out that half of the players were smirking and the other half was skeptical and every one of them was having a full erection!

Malcom asked "Leo, are you sure you wanna go on with this?" and before I got the chance to answer, Vidal squeezed my chin and cheeks, forcing me to part my lips speechlessly. He wasn't even trying to hide what he's doing. He frankly said "whoever feels uncomfortable RAPING Lionel can leave the room now! The rest, one of you make use of his mouth!"

Jordi Alba stepped up and was about to shut my mouth with his dick but before he did, ter Stegen said "please, wait! I've always wanted to try kissing Leo's lips!" He blushed and followed "can I do that before you flood it with loads?" and Jordi slapped my nose with the tip of his cock, smiled and answered "sure, why not"

I was in the doggy style. So, the German goalkeeper has to squat to get his face in front of mine. Then, he held my head with both hands and while trying to keep eye contact I couldn't avoid checking his cock every other heartbeat! We started French kissing. I couldn't focus anymore. I stopped moving my hips but I can feel Vidal thrusting just to keep the rubbing momentum that I started around his erection.

Arturo was going faster and ter Stegen kept getting more intimate with his sweet kisses. We started sharing tongues and I couldn't stop my hand from grabbing his cock. He paused kissing, laughed breathlessly at how slutty I was and continued again and I swear to God, I would die just to see his innocent, clueless face blushing as it was.

Jordi Alba at the other hand had a weird way of waiting for his turn. He was rubbing his cock against ter Stegen's nape and staring at his ass all the time! For a moment there, I felt like Alba wanna fuck the German more than he wanna fuck me!

That was more obvious as Jordi put his hands on ter Stegen shoulders while moving his big toe across the German butt crack and saying "enough is enough, Ter! It's my turn now!" and I never saw Stegen's ears get as red in my entire life. He was so embarrassed as he stepped aside next to Alba as he shoved his dick in my mouth.

That's the sad reality of a locker room bitch. One moment, I was having the sweetest most delicious kiss ever and the next moment I was gagging with Jordi's dick in my throat. Not only that. He started peeing in my mouth while smiling at how helplessly I'm gonna drink it all without anyone even noticing that he did what he did!

Only then, he started fucking my face. Vidal wasn't satisfied yet with all that I was going through. He held both of my wrists, raised them and said "these soft, feminine palms are begging for a hand job! Anybody interested?" and before I could know it, I got Stegen dick in my right hand and piques long dick in my left one.

Gerard was always an asshole and I expect nothing different from him now that everyone was becoming rude and careless. He put his hand in my head like if I was his pet and requested "I don't want a hand job. I want you to rub it in your face and this fine beard of you!" and I started doing just that while giving the German a regular hand job and swirling my tongue around Jordi's cock.

Alba was way crazier than I thought. He started fingering Stegen who was standing next to him. He went even further and kissed his lips and said: "are you sure you don't want to be bottoming with Leo?"

Ter was so scared. He was like "WTF!" As he walked to the furthest point away from me and Jordi who was fucking my mouth. He was still watching eagerly but he wasn't comfortable being involved anymore because he knew that his ass was really something too!

Everyone laughed out loud and Suarez just came in. Si, I can start giving him a hand job since Stegen wasn't interested anymore. Vidal kept fucking harder and harder and for anyone else he would've cummed already by now but he was the kind who can hold his load for too long!

The rest of the team were getting horny and impatient. Three of them laid on the ground and slid beneath me just like mechanics slide beneath a car. Rakitic started sucking my dick. Coutinho and Melo were licking my nipples.

Vidal was so thrilled to see me abused like that. He looked around the locker room and said: "someone gives me my phone" and as soon as he took it, he placed it over my ass which he was penetrating ruthlessly and started playing Chile national team fan songs, reminding me of the two finals Argentina lost against his country.

He didn't stop there. He looked around and said "It's overcrowded around this slut but we still need two people to fuck her armpits! Umtiti! Dembele! You have long dicks and I'm sure you can do it. Come over!" and as soon as they did the rest of the team couldn't wait anymore.

All the players that weren't physically engaged with my flesh started rubbing their dicks and pointing them toward me with every intention to cover my sweating pink skin with their semen except for two; Malcolm and Stegen!

Stegen was still shaking at the possibility that he might be raped too. He was watching everything they do to me and picturing himself in my place. I'm sure he wasn't a slut like me. So, this must be horrifying for him. Malcom at the other hand couldn't believe that the best player in the world turned out to be nothing but a cum hole. He was looking at us as if he was seeing ghosts.

As the loads started coming on me, on my face, hand shoulders, back and buttocks, with the beauty of the scene, Vidal couldn't resist anymore. He whispered to my ear "you know what! I feel like I've seen this before. Yeah, that's exactly how I pictured you in the last two finals of Copa America, and do you know how the final whistle felt? Like this!!" While shooting heavily inside me!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

There is no one like Vidal. I've taken so many dicks over the years and plenty of those who banged me were really unique in the way they did it. Yet, there never was anything like this. He was slamming my butt and shouting at it "come on Argentina!"

He was explicitly showing the supremacy of the Chilean national team through his thrusts, and I couldn't complain about it. As slutty as I was, I've never felt my hole stretching around something as thick as his cock, not in the same speed or the insane momentum for sure. He was going in balls deep like a rocket that lands nowhere but on my prostate every fucking time.

I'm not the moaning type usually but that day, despite having my mouth shut with Jordi's cock, I was moaning out loud like a woman. Maybe making such a noise was out of my hands but sounding sluttier with each thrust was something I did intentionally. Although I wasn't able to talk, I was trying to communicate with Arturo through my groans which were expressing "I'm your bitch! I'm your obedient bitch!"

The message was absolutely delivered as Vidal came in ass way more than I could handle and nothing slowed him down, not a bit. Every time he was about to start again, he whispers in my ears "are you ready for another round, Argentina? For another Copa America Final?" and although I can't articulate at the moment, I always harden my buttocks as much as humanly possible around his shaft, letting him know that I am more than ready!

That was the last thing I remember clearly. After that Pique came on my face, more specifically on my eyes, and I had to keep them closed as semen kept covering them from all directions. That's when I started to feel five cocks and a lot of balls rubbing all around my head! I didn't know what the hell was happening but soon after that, two of my teammates blocked my ears by their loads.

I was completely isolated. Although I was feeling dicks and semen against every cell of my skin, my eyes were closed and I couldn't hear anything anymore. It started to get a bit creepy but I was willing to tolerate as long as the sex is good which it was. I kept wondering when would Vidal stop fucking me and give the rest of the team a chance to enjoy my ass.

I wish I never wondered about that because as I was thinking about it, I started to feel another cock going in. I was getting double penetrated! I don't know who it was but he was going pretty ruthlessly. I had around twelve double penetrations in a row! and Vidal was part of all of them. Basically, my hole was the new house for his dick. He never stopped mounting me and god bless him for that!

He wasn't fucking for pleasure like the others. I can feel it in the way his balls hit mine. He fucks me like he doesn't want me to be able to walk anymore, like if he doesn't want me to even be able to pull my thighs together anymore! To be honest it wasn't just Arturo. There was a general sense that I deserve it, that I was doing all this behind my wife's and family back and that I deserved to be treated as an absolute faggot!

I didn't realize how much they've abused my little body until one of my ears got unblocked as the semen leaked out of it and I heard Rakitic saying "OMG! We said that we'll impregnate him but I didn't expect his belly to get inflated and stretched in such a short time! He looks pregnant for real! And in the ninth month too!"

Vidal caressed my belly and jiggled it and said "it's not impressive enough for me! He looks like pregnant with one infant! I want him to look like he's carrying twins, triplets or maybe quads! So, who wanna join for the next double penetration?"

From there, things took a turn to the unbearable! The Chilean finally got me right where he wanted me! The sensation around my stretched out belly was excruciating, and there was no pleasure left to experience. Nothing but pain. I'm a big fan of tough challenges and violent interactions both on the pitch and in bed, but this was way beyond my tolerance and comprehension!

Do you know that feeling when a syringe is injecting a huge amount of liquid into your blood? I was having a similar one, but ten thousand times more as they kept pushing their loads into the ocean of semen that enlarged my overloaded gut. With all that occurring to me, I tried not to cry but who can blame me for doing so!

Arturo seemed to be so satisfied with the whole situation but he didn't stop there. He used his phone to play one last song as he fucked the day and night out of me. It was none other than "Don't Cry for Me Argentina"! And what really destroyed me emotionally at the moment was that Vidal kept jiggling the fat of my stuffed butt whenever the name of my country came through the lyrics and everyone was laughing at me!

I was telling myself "I kept acting like a bitch till they turned me into one! This is the point of no return! They'll keep banging me ruthlessly and I'm sure that I got them too horny to even notice if I'm about to die of exhaustion. I brought this on myself! I just hope they'll get enough of my ass before it's too late! I hope anyone would come back to his senses and save my life!"

The very last thing I heard before losing my consciousness was Suarez suggestion a triple penetration, and Jordi wanting to make a fisting competition on who can fist the deepest inside me! Vidal decided to make a poll and asked those who want the first option to poke the right side of my body with their dicks and those who want the second option to poke the left side!

I was blinded by cum all over my face and eyes but I felt around 30 cocks touching me which meant that the entire team was still onboard with the gangbang! Arturo pulled his cock to use it in voting and that's when a huge amount of semen started flooding out of my ass in front of everyone!

It was the most disgracing thing I've ever been through to the point where I tried to talk relentlessly till whoever was fucking my mouth pulled his dick out and I was explicitly begging "please don't look! Please! If you ever considered me as a friend, if you ever respected my football, please don't stare at my hole!"

They exploded in laughter and cheers and kept telling me "you should be proud of yourself, Lionel! If we get this in tape, you could submit it to Guinness world record for the largest amount of loads in a man's hole!" and Pique corrected them "in any hole, period!" and they couldn't stop laughing.

I don't know if it was the unmatched embarrassment or the sudden change in my abdomen pressure as it was pushing out semen. Either way, for some reason, I felt so dizzy as they continued voting, and thank God, I fainted before I could know the results.

 

____________

 

I woke up few hours later. I was in a shower and someone was trying to get rid of the threads of semen out of my hair and beard. I hardly opened my eyes to see Ter Stegen, smiling at me. Everything was so cloudy as he got closer and kissed my lips. I was losing my consciousness again while hearing his assuring voice "Don't worry! It's over! Everybody is gone. That nightmare is over!"

I woke up after a while, to see Stegen smelling and kissing my balls and my unbelievably painful erection. I was all cleaned up and dry but I couldn't move a muscle. I was lying on the ground on my back when Marc laid over me, silent with his lips over mine.

I couldn't help but smile as we were breathing into each other's lungs. It was so sweet to have such a romantic moment after all that "rape!" My head was spinning as Marc asked with his lips over mine "Leo, I know you have been through a lot today, but can I ask for a favor?"

Yes, I was so exhausted and worn out, and I couldn't move anything other than my eyelids and my lips but that didn't stop me from French kissing Stegen who was too, innocent, polite and cute for this cruel team. I whispered "I know that you didn't fuck me with the rest. You're not animal like us! You never have sex in front of others. So, if you're gonna ask if you can fuck me, yeah. Sure! My butt is all yours!"

Our erections were lubricating each other when Marc placed the sweetest kiss on my forehead before getting his lips back to mine and whispering "thanks, but what I wanted is quite the opposite. I want you to squeeze the hell out of my ass while we make out! I want you to relieve all the anger inside you on me!"

I kissed him one more time and said "I wish I could but in reality, I can't even raise my hands from the floor to reach out to your beautiful butt! I'm so sorry about that!" and Marc started smelling my beard before proceeding to kiss my neck, nipples, belly button before he landed on my balls.

He looked at me with the cutest facial expressions and said "you don't have to apologize for anything! I'm the one asking for too much!" Then, he held my hard dick with both hands, kissed it so passionately and stared me in the eyes and followed "Lionel Messi, would you do me the owner of letting me ride your man thing?!"

My body screamed "no" but my heart said "yes" and so did I. Stegen started going up and down my dick and as soon as I got a full erection, I fainted again. I was too weak for any sort of intercourse but I was sure that Marc will be disappointed.

Apparently, I was wrong, because when I woke up, I was in a hotel room, lying in bed with the German goalkeeper next to me. When I barely opened my eyes, he threw a kiss on my big nose and said "don't even think about apologizing for what happened earlier. Just take a good rest" then he kissed my lips ever so gently and concluded "I'm gonna take care of you. I'll help you heal!"

I was so relieved that this whole sex rollercoaster was finally over, at least for then. I couldn't help but hug him in absolute happiness. We whispered to each other "goodnight, babe" as we slept while cuddling naked under the bedsheets.

I got back home first thing in the morning. I was too embarrassed to talk to Marc after all what he saw me doing in the locker room yesterday, how slutty I was. It wasn't just Stegen and I. For the rest of the week, during all the training sessions, none of the teammates was talking to each other.

Everyone was so confused and ashamed of what happened. We were all filled with anxiety and no one was capable of getting that incident out of his mind. That picture of me on all fours taking dicks and loads for over 10 hours none stop kept haunting every single one of us!

Some wanted to forget about it, some wanted to relive it! The team was so fragmented and disoriented, and we had no time to process anything. That might explain why we lost 4-0 in the second leg against Liverpool. We really played like we didn't know one another because that was the case at the time.

The end.


End file.
